


Ordinary Life

by escapingeden



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, jinsol just wants some peace and quiet, so what she wants to buy a death ray??? let her do it, yves is a villain but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapingeden/pseuds/escapingeden
Summary: “So how has work been Jinsol? Caught any bad guys yet?”Jinsol glances at Sooyoung, sitting on the other side of the table.“No, not exactly…"(Jinsol has secret superpowers that she uses to fight bad guys. Sooyoung, publicly known as Yves, is her enemy that loves to cause trouble.)
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> today i offer you yvesoul,,,, tomorrow? probably nothing.  
> bon appleteeth :)

A light buzzes in her spacious office. The sound digs itself into her ear, penetrating her brain. She can’t think properly.  
She can’t get used to the constant humming, no matter how much she tries, it irks her to no end. 

She will have to ask her assistant to look for a solution.

The sound is getting louder.

With a hiss she gets up to turn off the light, standing in complete darkness for a few seconds, until her eyes get used to it. 

She looks outside, taking in the clear sparkling city lights.  
A smirk hushes upon her face as she lights up a small flame in her right hand.

Time to cause some trouble.

Jinsol is working the night shift today. She yawns into her coffee, it’s safe to say not much has happened so far.  
The streets are empty. The night air makes her shiver, she takes another sip.

She stays propped up against the cars side, waiting for her partner to come out of the store again.  
Her phone buzzes for the fifth time in the past two minutes so she decides to finally check the messages Jiwoo is continuing to send her via instagram.

(it’s just wholesome memes and a text reading “in case you’re bored rn” followed by “don’t forget about tomorrow” and an excessive amount of hearts) 

She smiles, quickly types a message back and pockets her phone again.

A prompt punch to her arm makes her spill some of her coffee. She whines and looks at Hyunjin offended, who has returned with a box of doughnuts.

“Don’t look at your private phone during work.” Hyunjins rather stoic face greets her.

“I thought we were on break, I mean you got doughnuts that’s not really working, is it?”

“Wrong, this is one of my duties as a cop, you should know that, you’re one as well.”

“That’s…”

Hyunjin smiles and passes her to get into the passenger seat, signalling that their short conversation has ended.

‘You have a hard punch’ is the last thing Jinsol says as she gets into the car as well to drive back to the station.

(“Hey, so can I have a doughnut?”

“Nope.”)

Later that night they get radioed to the regional bank in the downtown area.  
Another attack.  
It’s hectic and loud. Operational forces yelling over each other, not having a clue about what to do. Police sirens making her ears ring.

Jinsol parks their car and quickly gets out to join their first lieutenant, who gives them a small briefing and their orders.  
She sends Hyunjin and Jinsol to join a different squad keeping watch in front of the building.

Jinsol could feel the tension in the air. 

Her shoulders feel awkwardly tense and sore and her eyes are burning from sleep deprivation.  
Surviving off of coffee instead of actually sleeping might be the cause of that.

Everyone knows what this is, everyone knows who this is and everyone knows that they don’t stand a chance.  
Still, they will all try to stand their ground, guns drawn, aimed at the front entrance and ready to shoot at anything that moves.

A quick glance at Hyunjin reassures her. Her partner is crouched behind the car right next to her, looking as calm and collected as ever. 

Jinsol holds her gun steadily perched up on the hood of a car while crouching behind it.  
She knows she could go in there and handle this on her own, but at the same time she shouldn’t do that. She swallows thickly.

The street light behind her buzzes steadily, calming her nerves.

Suddenly the doors open widely.  
A path of ice shoots out of the building, reaching as far as the first row of cars in front of Jinsol.  
Some cops jump back in shock.

The members of the squad that were sent inside earlier come stumbling out.  
Some bloodied and covered in cuts and burns, gasping for air.

As the last guy runs out, his mates have already made it behind the safety of one of the cars.

But he isn’t as lucky. 

Right as he gets half way across, a sphere of ice shoots out of the building hitting him.  
He freezes to solid ice right in the middle of the court for everyone to see.

Jinsol curses under her breath. Now she has got to do something.

She looks around. Everyone is either frozen in shock or still concentrating on the door, guns raised. 

She closes her eyes to concentrate for a brief moment. Electricity buzzing in the air. She can feel it running through her veins. With the ‘zap’ of the street light she’s gone.

The sounds of the sirens were muffled now. A light flickers above her, the room seems to be empty. Jinsol must have landed in an office. 

She looks down at herself, still wearing her police uniform and frowns.  
Not the best disguise if a civilian were to see her or even worse another cop, but it’ll have to make do.

At least the use of her powers has changed her hair again.  
It’s a bright platinum blonde instead of the usual black.

Still, Jinsol would feel a lot safer with her face mask instead of the easily distinguishable uniform.

She starts moving through the room, entering another more spacious one.  
A large desk right in the middle.  
Jinsol sees her target standing behind the desk. The cold blue light of a computer screen illuminating her face. 

The unreadable expression of the other woman quickly turns into a smirk.

“Well hello there, I really didn’t think you’d show up.” 

“What are you doing, Yves?” Jinsol was trying her hardest to keep calm.

“Oh, getting straight to the point? I thought we could chat a little.” Yves smoothly moves through the room, stepping closer.

She looks around the room, trying to look for anything that might help her fight or at least escape, but finds nothing.

“You should leave before they come in.” Jinsol balls her fists, bracing herself.

Yves simply raises an eyebrow at her suggestion. She takes a step forward, that annoying smirk never leaving her face.

“Aw- come on, don’t be a buzzkill.” And charges at Jinsol.

Yves tries to land the first hit, her fist covered in a thick layer of ice. 

Jinsol blocks and pushes forward. A wave of electricity sends Yves stumbling backwards, but she quickly regains her composure.  
She covers the ground with ice and charges again.  
This time from the other side with a flaming fist, effectively passing Jinsols block.

The fire licks at Jinsols skin. She hisses.

They struggle. Yves pushes her shoulder.  
She tries to save herself from falling, but another push sends her down, landing on all fours.

A kick to the stomach has her tasting blood.

Another has her collapsing to the side.

Yves sets her foot on top of her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs. 

Her throat burns, as tears build up in her eyes.

“When was the last time your trained, huh?” 

Yves pulls her to her feet, the slight rasp of material ripping as she almost tears the collar of Jinsols uniform. 

“You’re even weaker than the last time this is boring, Jin.”

With one swift motion Jinsols back painfully connects with the ground again. She gasps for air. 

She looks up at Yves, a weak chuckle forming at the back of her throat.  
A croaky “Yeah...” escapes her lips.  
Yves smiles almost sweetly at that, but her face quickly falls.

“...You’re still not smarter than me though.”

Jinsol reaches out to a puddle of icy water having melted on the floor and uses all her strength to send a powerful electric shock.

The room lights up in cold blue. Yves is engulfed in loud buzzing bolts of electricity.

Jinsol lets her head fall back to the ground as soon as the room is silent again.  
She’s completely drained.

Feet propped up on her coffee table, some Netflix show playing in the background, her eyes flit through the newspaper article of yesterday’s attack. 

Luck was on her side, because it looks like no one saw her and Yves.  
Her captain has yet to make a statement about what happened (especially about how the well-known villain escaped them yet again).

Jinsol is just really glad that no one has questioned her disappearance and she probably has to thank Hyunjin for that.  
Still, she refuses to open the messages Hyunjin had sent her yesterday and she also has no idea what she should tell her when they’re on duty again in a few days.

She’s running out of excuses, especially since yesterday was such a big deal.  
The big media outlets are calling it an act of terrorism.

Jinsol is deep in thought when a whirlwind of brown hair rushes past her.

“C’mon Jinsol, we can’t be late again!”

She peeks over the paper and scrunches her nose in protest, her glasses slipping down slightly.

“Jiwoo, I already told you I really don’t want to go. The shift yesterday was brutal.”

“You promised though..” Jiwoo is suddenly in front of her again looking very much like a mom scolding her child.

“I just want to stay in, also I’m not really up for food right now, you can go with them though.”

“You know what, I knew you’d say that.”

“Huh?”

“Which is why I invited them over.”

“What? No! Jiwoo-”

“In fact they should be here any minute now!” Jiwoo smirks triumphantly.

About twenty seconds later someone is knocking on her door and Jinsol can only stare baffled as Jiwoo goes to open it to greet the guests.

Jinsol watches as Jiwoo hugs her girlfriend Jungeun, giving her a chaste kiss.  
Jiwoo then moves on to the other person greeting her with a megawatt smile and a bone-crushing hug as well.

Jungeun walks past Jinsol, ruffling her hair in greeting and Jinsol can only respond in a displeased grunt, before Jiwoo and Jungeun move further towards the kitchen to start with preparing their dinner.

Meanwhile their mutual “friend” also walks up to Jinsol and promptly flicks her forehead.

“Hi, Nerd.” Sooyoung grins.

Suddenly Jinsol _really_ wants to punch something.  
There goes her peaceful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> not 100% sure where im going with this, even though its been sitting in my drafts for quite some time  
> \- just bare with me :D


End file.
